Memorias de un Alma Corrupta
Capitulo 1: Una fiesta de Revenants Era una tarde en el Inframundo, bueno, ahí no se sabe si es tarde o noche o cualquier cosa de esas... Rekiban estaba dormido en el pedestal situado en el centro del sello del centro de la sala del centro de lo que sea, bah todos los papeles de la mesa *Gran Jefe: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/central/images/7/79/Emoticon_angry.png ¡Rekiban! ¡Despierta Rekiban! *Rekiban: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png Meh... callate viejo, no tengo ganas de quesadilla, me duele la tripa. *Gran Jefe: No es eso, hoy hay una fiesta en la que vendran Revenants. *Rekiban: ( ,:O) ¿Revenants? ¿La especie de tu suegra? *Gran Jefe: No, son criaturas verdes, chiquititas y regordetas. *Rekiban: (,:D) ¡Que bien! ¿Y los ponys? *Gran Jefe: (,:|) ¿Ponys? ¿Que dices? *Rekiban: ¡Me dijiste que celebrariamos una fiesta con los ponys! Son de mi especie. *Gran Jefe: Meh... te fastidias. Canción Inicial *Rekiban: Que bien, sere el único cuadrupedo, ¡bah! *Gran Jefe: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/0/07/Emoticon_frustrated.png Tu ya sabes que no voy a atender tus ordenes, fué decisión tuya morirte. *Rekiban: http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/5d/Emotico_O_O.png ¿Queeee? Yo no quise morirme, ¡viejo! *Gran Jefe: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png Pues te aguantas, ayudame a organizar la fiesta. *Rekiban: http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/2/2d/Otro011.jpg Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Rekiban, con serpentina en la boca, se dirije al Gran Salón, donde se celebrará la gran fiesta del NO Fin del Mundo. *Rekiban: las cosas en la mesaYa está, ¿que mas quieres? *Gran Jefe: Nada más, puedes irte. *Rekiban: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡DESPUES DE ORGANIZAR LA MALDITA FIESTA ME TENGO QUE IR!? *Gran Jefe: (._:) ¿Que? ¡Pues claro! *Rekiban: No, yo me quedo. *Gran Jefe: Pss... no más, pues vale. *Rekiban: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/theallamericanrejects/es/images/5/53/Cabeza-amarilla-durmiendo.gif Suspira Mas tarde... *Rekiban: un sombrerito de fiesta en la cabeza YAY! *Revenant 1: ¿Este es tu hijo? Es tan... raro... *Gran Jefe: Eso es porque lo he adoptado, atravesó la puerta del Inframundo y se convirtió en un alma más. *Revenant 2: http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/8/8f/Emotico_o_O.png ¿Es eso cierto? *Rekiban: una sonrisa tipo Sasuke (xD) Sep, eso es cierto. *Revenant 1: ¡Asombroso! Como veo es un pony, ¿no? *Rekiban: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png No se... parezco pony, pero puedo hacer que me salgan alas, tengo poderes de Telequinesia. *Revenant 3: AGÜESOM! AR YU A GODNESS CREATURE? *Rekiban: su Espada Espectral, le hace un corte al Revenant 3, y absorve su alma *Gran Jefe: (^o^) Jojojo, gracias Rekiban, si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo. *Rekiban: \(^-^)/ YAY! 3 horas más tarde... *Gran Jefe: JAJAJAJA, ¡este perro es un desmadre! *Rekiban: ¿Quien? *Flippy: una voltereta con salto hacia atras ¡Guau, guau! *Rekiban: ¿Uh?... De repente aparece un niño. *Gran Jefe: Vaya... parece que hay otro residente más aquí. *Pocoyó (Nota: xDDD): Hola... gafas de sol, mira todo el escenario tipo Terminator Mmm... *thumb|Temedle...xDRekiban: Esto... aqui no hay baño. *Pocoyó: pasa el pulgar por la comisura de los labios Ya veo... *Gran Jefe: Bueno... *Pocoyó: ¡¡¡¡¡FIESTUQUI!!!!! *Rekiban: Wut? http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/8/8f/Emotico_o_O.png *Pocoyó: a bailar como sabe *Revenant 8: ¡Si! Se ponen todos a bailar *Rekiban: Pensamiento Mmm... que chico más raro... no tien pinta de que hubiera muerto... ¿Y si?... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/7/79/O.O.png Debut Rekiban.jpg|Rekiban Gran Jefe Normal.jpg|Gran Jefe normal Flippy.jpg|Flippy Termiyó.jpg|Termiyó Curiosidades del Capitulo *Se pensó que Jabba the Hutt sería el perfecto ejemplo de Gran Jefe vago, y lo es. *En un principio iban a aparecer 8 revenants, pero al final aparecieron solo 4 porque al autor no le dió la más mínima gana de hacer un capitulo largo, esto se contradice con el capitulo 2 que es dos veces más largo que este. Capitulo 2: La huida de Rekiban *Rekiban: Bueno, ya que tenemos nuevo residente, deberias trabajar un poquito, ¿no? *Pocoyo: Kaya, poni eztupio. *Rekiban: ¡No sabes ni hablar! *Pocoyo: Jajajaja. *Rekiban: http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/8/8f/Emotico_o_O.png *Gran Jefe: Rekiban, visto tu competencia, te encargaré almas más poderosas, nunca nadie habia trabajado como tu. *Rekiban: Gracias. *Gran Jefe: Voy a abrir las puertas del Inframundo porque tenemos residentes nuevos a parte del niño del gorro azul *Pocoyo: Burlandose Jajajaja, estas gordo. *Rekiban: Menudo asco de niño... *Gran Jefe: Tienes que aguantarlo dos dias más y será oficialmente un alma corrupta, entonces podras absorberlo y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre de cualquier parte. *Rekiban: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/central/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png Yo quiero eso ya... *Gran Jefe: Bueno, tienes que irte a buscar a nuestros nuevos residentes. *Rekiban: Vale... Canción Inicial *Rekiban: Que asco, siempre lo mismo todos los dias... *NR (Nuevo Residente): ¡Hola! ¿Quien eres? *Rekiban: Soy Rekiban, el segundo al mando del Inframundo. *NR: Y te vas a fugar de este lugar con Equis. *Rekiban: ¿Quien? *NR: Tu primo de la boda. *Rekiban: ¿Pero que...........? *NR: Jajajajaja, tio, eres la monda, me llamo Otto, que onda. *Rekiban: Ahhhh, con razón. *Otto: ¿Tio, sabes donde está el baño? *Rekiban: Que guarro. *Otto: ¡No tio! ¡No tio! Que es pa'tu-ya-sabes-que.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/a/a4/Ifyouknowwhatimean.png *Rekiban: Que drogata, ufffffff, ¡fuera de aqui! *Otto: ¡Demanda Judicial tio! *Rekiban: Pensamiento Maldita sea, tengo que irme de aqui, ¡ya no me respetan ni los nuevos! *Otto: va al baño a Tu-ya-sabes-que *Rekiban: Me han dado ganas de pecar.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/a/a4/Ifyouknowwhatimean.png *Serdo: Hola mio amiguito. *thumb|Mmmm... me han dado ganas de pecar Rekiban: ¡¡¡Grrrrraaagh!!! zampa al serdo *Rekiban: ¡Cu-cu! ¡Eso es todo amigos! *Gran Jefe: ¡Rekiban! ¡Ven aqui! *Rekiban: ¡Comeme el rabo! *Gran Jefe: ¡Cerdicola! *Rekiban: Yo mi largo. *Gran Jefe: Me has enfrurecido... ¡Muere! *Rekiban: ¡Ay weon no! *Gran Jefe: ¡Si! *Rekiban: ¡Es niebla! *Gran Jefe: ¡Tu debilidad! *Rekiban: vá saltando de pared en pared escapando de la niebla ¡Me quieres matar! *Gran Jefe: ¡Eres un traidor! *Pocoyo: Nooooooooooo. niebla lo alcanza y se muere =3 *Caillou: Soy un niño bueno. *Rekiban: ¡Quita caquita! a Caillou y lo escupe contra una pared, callendose a la niebla y muriendose como Pocoyo *Gran Jefe: No escapes de mi Rekiban... ¡No puedes ir a ninguna parte! *Rekiban: ¡¡Noooooooooo!! a un piso securo, caen rocas que tapan la niebla y se salva Ufff, lo conseguí, escapé del Inframundo. Rekiban camina por unas escaleras, revelando que el Inframundo está por debajo del agua, Rekiban sale al exterior encontrandose en un cementerio, al parecer, habia salido de un mausoleo, ahora solo queda volver al mundo material... *Rekiban: Si mal no recuerdo, la única manera de que un alma corrupta sin conocimientos avanzados de magia pueda ir al mundo material, és con el fuego rosa... Rekiban encuentra fuego rosa cerca de una puerta. *Rekiban: ¡Genial! Con eso puedo ir al Mundo Material. Ahara Corpus blablabla El alma de Rekiban se mete debajo del fuego rosa y su cuero sale de la tierra en estado material. *Rekiban: de tierra ¡Lo conseguí! *Applejack: Boquiabierta Aaah... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡UN ZOMBIE!! a darle patadas a Rekiban *Rekiban: ¡Para! No soy un zombie, soy un alma corrupta, no te haré nada. *Applejack: Pues... vale. ¿Que demonios haces saliendo de mi hurto así como así? *Rekiban: Pues no sé. *RD: volando Jajajaja, te ha salido una zanahoria rancia. *Applejack: No es una zanahoria rancia, es una cosa que... no se que es. *Derpy: Es un dragón, te lo digo yo. *RD: Que vá, los dragones escupen fuego, este lo que hace es... no se. *Rekiban: Wa da... *Derpy: Yo creo que a lo mejor es un pony. *Rekiban: ¿Yo soy un pony? *RD: Bueno, que más dá, soy Rainbow Dash, encantada. *Rekiban: Yo lo estaría si no estuviera atrapado en el huerto de la Jackie Chan pony. *Applejack: ¡Eh! *Rekiban: Je... de la tierra por completo y se pone normal Yo soy Rekiban. *Derpy: Yo soy Maria Clara. le pega suave Digo, Derpy. *Applejack: Yo soy Applejack. ¿Quieres conocer a nuestras amigas? Seguro te caeran bien, es especial Pinkie. *Rekiban: Bueno... vá con las chicas y fin del capituo =D Debut Otto.jpg|Otto Rainbow Dash Basr.jpg|Rainbow Dash Derpy hooves is confused by blackgryph0n-d424h54.png|Derpy Cerdo LOL.jpg|El serdo ^.^ no confundir con cerdo, si lo confundes con cerdo te la corto >:O la cabeza no seais malpensad@s Applejack..jpg|Applejack Curiosidades del Episodio *Estaba pensado que Otto tocara la guitarra, pero al final se decidió sustituir por el "chiste" de doble sentido. *Otto es inmune a la niebla. *El hecho anterior demuestra que Otto aparecerá en episodios próximos. Capitulo 3: Nuevas Amistades Pinkie: de repente Chicos, recordad que fumar es malo. Rekiban: Wa da... Pinkie: ¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie. ¿Y tú? Rekiban: Esto... yo soy Rekiban. Pinkie: ¡Genial! Rekiban: Bueno... ¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash? Pinkie: Si, somos amigas. Rekiban: Entonces eres esa loca fiestera según ella. Pinkie: Sonrie Sipo. Rekiban: Sipo tipo flipo http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/8/81/Emoticon_%28X%29.png Pinkie: ¿Hacemos una fiesta? Rekiban: Mejor hagamos un desmadre. Un montón de risas estúpidas mas tarde... En construcción... Debut Character navbox Hasbro Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Spike-spike-the-dragon-28819526-431-512.jpg|Spike Twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle FluttershyS1E23.png|Fluttershy Curiosidades del Capitulo *Está descontinuado, porque a la creadora le da paja seguir esta wea Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Series